Married to Deception
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Tired of getting Hiei the same thing for his birthday, they decided to get him Kurama, who they mistaken as a girl, for a maid. When Hiei’s family comes to visit, Kurama is forced to take the position as his wife!
1. Present For A Friend

**MARRIED TO DECEPTION**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ _Nope! Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me! -;; As if that's a surprise..._

_**To readers/reviewers**:__ Yes... another story by yours truly. I don't know how I get all these ideas, but it's quite fun to start... And note that I said start not finish... I will someday perhaps, but I suck at updating so don't expect much. This story contains **yaoi, shounen-ai, and its AU!** Remember, don't like don't read. That's all for now!_

* * *

**Married to Deception**  
**Chapter 1 – Present For A Friend**

In the middle street, two young men stood in front of a sword shop. People stared at them as they passed, wondering just what on earth were they doing blocking everybody's way like that.

"So, do we go in?" Kuwabara Kazuma asked his black-haired friend that was standing besides him.

"I don't know..." his companion, Urameshi Yuusuke, replied, looking steadily at the door to the store.

"I don't think we should get that shrimp another sword for his birthday. We've been getting him swords for the past ten years ever since we were seven!"

"True. This year, I want to surprise him with something new. What do you think?"

"I agree. So what should we get him? Don't forget the fact that the shorty has everything he wants."

"Well, considering the fact that all of us are rich to begin with... that's not much of an accomplishment."

"Do you have an idea?"

Yuusuke looked up at his friend, "I have been doing something for the past couple weeks..."

"Really? What is it? Why don't I know?"

"I was sure that we wouldn't want to give him something that he wouldn't use this year so I started doing a little something."

"So what is it?"

Yuusuke smirked as he grabbed Kuwabara by the shoulder and started pulling him away from the sword shop.

"Hey! Don't drag!! Hey!! Urameshi!! I said you don't need to drag!!"

-------

"Urameshi... why are we in an orphanage?"

Yuusuke grinned but didn't answer his confused friend.

"Do you need help?" a young woman asked.

"No. We'll manage on our own."

"Well, you might as well tell me what kind of children you two want to raise and..."

"Hey! Wait lady! Don't get the wrong idea! We are not together..." they looked at each other and blenched.

"Yea, we already have our respective girlfriends, thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Usually when two men come here, they are... you know... together."

"Not us!! We are here to pick up Minamino Shuuichi."

Yuusuke looked around them and from where he was standing he saw young children running, playing, and laughing. What captured his attention, though, was a particular redhead that was helping a young girl receive her doll. He watched as the redhead climbed down, handed the young girl her doll, and sat back down at the base of the tree and began reading the book that was left down on the grass at first.

"I still can't believe we're giving Hiei a child. He'll probably scare the poor thing speechless."

"Whoever said we were giving him a little kid?" Yuusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at his taller friend.

"Minamino Shuuichi?" the young woman cut in.

"Yes."

"Ahh, I heard that he was leaving today."

"He?"

"Why yes. He's a boy, you know."

"You don't know if the person is a male or female, Urameshi?!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one that got someone who I don't even know the gender of!"

Yuusuke tuned out Kuwabara as he blinked and stared harder at the Shuuichi's features. He snapped back as Shuuichi raised his head to meet his gaze.

-------

"Here, Haru-chan," Shuuichi said, smiling softly as he handed her the doll that in some way ended up in the tree that he was sitting under.

"Thank you, Minamino-san."

"You're welcome."

He watched as Haru skip away. He settled back onto the soft grass below and picked up his book that was rested carefully at his side when he went to retrieve the doll. He opened the book to the page where he used a beautiful rose petal as a bookmark.

"Now back to reading."

He leaned back against the tree trunk and tried to start reading again. His eyes kept on wandering to the world outside the little illusion that the book had created for him. He smiled as he watched the younger kids run around in a happy bliss. Slowly his eyes wandered to meet the pair of another. He blinked in surprise as he figured out that the person was looking at him before he discovered him. Shuuichi frowned. He gave a curt nod, gathers up his book, and went into the building.

"If I ignore them, maybe they won't want me anymore..." Shuuichi muttered, while making his way to the bedrooms.

Once in, he got into his bed, his feet curled underneath him, his book settling on the windowsill and he began reading without interruptions. That was, until, the young woman, the daughter of the owner of the orphanage came in and asked for him to meet the two that were picking him up. He sighed, knowing that he can't disobey her. He got up, settled his book on his bed, and followed.

_I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave..._ Shuuichi chanted in his head.

"Shuuichi, please say hello to Urameshi-san, and Kuwabara-san."

Shuuichi bowed and greeted them politely.

"Shuuichi, you remember that you are leaving today, right?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Good. Did you pack your things?"

"Oh, he don't need to! We'll be buying him new things before we go to his new home."

"Oh, then. I guess he's set to go."

"Please, may I go and retrieve the book that I was reading?" Shuuichi asked.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at one another. They weren't fond of studying so you can't expect them to understand why he wanted to take a book with him rather than anything else.

"Sure... I guess..."

Shuuichi smiled slightly as he went to retrieve the novel.

-------

"Your name is Minamino Shuuichi, right?" Yuusuke asked awkwardly.

Shuuichi nodded.

"To me, you don't look much like a Shuuichi. You don't mind if I call you by another name do you?"

"Urameshi! Let the guy keep his name if he wants!" Kuwabara defended.

"It doesn't matter much to me."

"Don't get me wrong or anything! You can keep your name, but I was wondering if I may call you something that I think suits you in my eyes."

"Sure..."

Yuusuke stopped walking and stood in front of Shuuichi. He put his chin in between his thumb and index finger and scrutinized Shuuichi. He circled him and scared everyone as he exclaimed loudly.

"I got it! To me, you look much more like a Kurama!"

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Kurama!!"

Shuuichi blinked at his new "name" before a smile made its way onto his lips.

"I like it."

"Yea, me too!" Kuwabara joined in. "You don't mind if I call you that also, right?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Okay! You're now called Kurama!"

Kurama chuckled at Yuusuke's enthusiasm. Maybe he won't dislike it so much as he thought he would after all. Maybe... just maybe...

"Okay, Kurama. I need to tell you something," Yuusuke began, going serious all of a sudden. "You won't be living with me or Kuwabara here."

"I won't?"

"No. Instead, you'll be living with another friend of ours and he isn't... the friendliest person to be around."

"Yea, not the tallest either," Kuwabara chipped in, holding back a snicker.

"You're going to be staying over at his place and you're going to work for him. Knowing him, you probably won't be doing much."

"Why don't you hire him someone instead? Won't that be easier?"

"That would be easier... but all of the people we tried to look for were much older than him and tried to order him around. He hates that. So I decided to look for someone that's around his own age and that person is you."

"I see..."

Silence settled between the three of them. Kurama constantly pushed back wisp of hair that kept on flying in front of his face by the passing wind. Yuusuke broke the silence when he remembered that he forgot to state something very important.

"Today's his birthday and you're sort of his birthday present from us..."

"WHAT?!!"

-------

Over the short amount of time that they spent in the car going to clothing stores, they became fast friends, but Kurama still haven't gotten over the shock that he was going to be a present to someone. How embarrassing!

"Do I have to wear this?!" Kurama complained.

"I think you look better in this than a suit..." Yuusuke said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Kuwabara was faring worse than Yuusuke for he can't even get any words out to comfort the flustered Kurama. Kurama looked at himself in the mirror pouted cutely which made them laugh even harder. Kurama was dressed in a dark blue dress with a lacy apron. His long red hair was tied into one thick braid that hung over his left shoulder. There was even a lacy bonnet to match the outfit. Kurama sighed as he watched his two laughing companions rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Kurama frowned as he watched Yuusuke pay for the outfit and pulled him out of the shop.

"Hey, good-looking," a guy on the street greeted.

"Eek!!" Kurama shrieked as he hid behind Kuwabara.

"Why don't you come with me, beautiful?" another one asked.

"Ack!!" he shouted again, this time hiding behind Yuusuke.

This kept on going until they were in Yuusuke's car.

"I'm going to hurt you two later for this!!" Kurama screamed, losing his usual calm exterior. Can't blame him much, now can we?

Kuwabara and Yuusuke could no longer hold in their laughter over the last scene and they started laughing all over again. Kurama folded his arms over his chest, glaring angrily at them. They seemed to calm down, looked at the angry Kurama, and started laughing all over again. Kurama huffed, obviously miffed at what's happened.

"Come on, let's just get to Hiei's. If we hurry, he won't be home from his training yet."

"Training?"

"Yea, everyday he would go to this secluded place that he's found and practice with his katana. We still didn't find where this place is yet though."

"He has a katana?"

"No, he has eleven katanas," Kuwabara said.

"Eleven?!"

"Yea, for the past ten years after learning that he likes to practice with his katana we decided to buy him new ones to replace his old one. He never even used the ones we give him though. Always the same old one."

"I bet he thinks that this year we got him another katana."

"Hey! That gives me an idea!!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"Not again," Kurama muttered, hiding his face in the palm of his hands.

Yuusuke turned the car around and stopped in front of a costume shop. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at one another as Yuusuke returned back with a gigantic box, wrapping paper, an enormous bow, and a costume.

"I don't think I like where this is going..."

-------

"Welcome home, Hiei!!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara shouted as Hiei walked in through the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Hiei growled, his red eyes glowering at them, taking no noticed of the big shaking present standing behind them.

Kuwabara walked up to him, ruffled Hiei's black hair with a white starburst in the middle, and stated, "To give you your birthday present of course, shrimp!"

Hiei glared at him.

"Okay, give it to me and leave. It's another katana anyways, right?" Hiei asked, smirking at them.

"You got me! It is another katana, but this one, you've probably never seen before!" Yuusuke shouted.

"If you saw one, you saw them all," Hiei said. "And I see a katana every single day of my life so I don't think another one would make any difference."

"I don't think you'll say that after you open your present," Yuusuke said, grinning.

"Where is it then?"

"It's that humongous box behind Yuusuke. Are you blind or something?"

Hiei finally took note of the big present that stood in the middle of his luxurious living room.

"What do you idiots expect me to do with a sword that big?!" Hiei asked.

"Just open it first and you'll see."

Hiei growled as he walked up towards the present. He raised an eyebrow at the wrapping paper. It was filled with ponies and unicorns and bunnies with the occasional "Happy Birthday!" written on it.

"If I open it, you'll leave, right?"

"Sure, why not!"

Hiei started ripping the wrapping paper and used his katana to slash open the box. He blinked cutely at what was inside. A huge katana pushed Hiei out of the way, hopped out, and took in large gulps of air.

"Did you want me to suffocate?!!"

"What in the world is that?!" Hiei asked, looking at the talking katana.

"It's your present!"

"A talking sword?"

"I am not a talking sword!" Kurama stated, turning around to face Hiei. "Those two forced me into this costume. Now get me out of it!!"

"Hehehe, sorry Kurama," they said sheepishly as they helped their friend out of the costume to reveal the cute little dress that Kurama was wearing before.

"What is this female doing here?" Hiei asked.

"I am not a female!" Kurama shrieked. "I am not a talking sword and I am not a female!!"

"You're in a dress. If you're not a female, than you are a cross dresser," Hiei declared, folding his arms across his chest.

"They forced me into this also!!"

Kurama turned on Yuusuke and Kuwabara, "I want my normal clothes back!"

They snickered, "We have to go and retrieve them."

Kurama's vivid green eyes widened as he caught the meaning.

"You don't have them?!!"

They shook their head as they backed away and soon dashed out of the house with Kurama hot on their trail, but Kurama stopped right before he got out of the house. He remembered that he was in a dress and what happened the last time someone saw him in that. He groaned.

"You better get them here soon!" Kurama yelled after their retreating forms.

He walked back inside the house and stood in front of Hiei who was glaring at him.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they got me from the orphanage," Kurama said wearily. "They told me that I was your birthday present. Sorry I'm not that good of a 'present.' Not that I had ever imagined myself as one though."

"Hn. Those idiots."

Silence followed as Kurama looked anywhere but Hiei and Hiei looked only at Kurama. It was an uncomfortable silence, but Hiei didn't seem to mind. That didn't go the same for Kurama though.

"Follow me," Hiei said, breaking the silence.

Kurama followed silently as Hiei lead his up the stairs in what Kurama noticed now was a huge mansion. Elegant velvet carpeting adorned the stairs and beautiful diamond chandeliers hung on the ceilings. Stylish tall arched windows showed the large, and blooming garden outside. There were many doors and Kurama silently wondered what was behind each and every one of them. Hiei stopped in front of a door and turned to face Kurama.

"This will be your room from now on. If you need me, don't call. You can explore the place if you want, but don't go into my office or my room. You'll know where it is because it has my name on it."

Hiei walked off without waiting for Kurama's answer.

"Sociable character isn't he?" Kurama muttered as he stepped into his room.

He gasped at the splendor of it all. A classy four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room with, Kurama assumed after feeling the material, silk bed sheets. A cherry wood dresser with a huge vanity mirror stood opposite the bed. The wardrobe was huge and was already filled with clothing. Kurama changed out of the maid costume and into a yellow Chinese tunic that suited him. The window was rounded so there was a built-in seat with silk toss pillows. Kurama let himself drop onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Those two better not leave me here alone with him..." Kurama mumbled.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sakura**: That was interesting... This didn't go the way I wanted it to. I didn't plan for Kurama to actually be stuffed into a box like a present sweatdrops Now, if only all my fics could end that long people wouldn't complain so! I know Kurama-kun was acting OOC, but surely don't tell me that you won't react different than from what you usually are when you have to face such situations. Things will get interesting and there will be much more romance!_

_**Kurama**: How could you, Sakura?! How can I be a maid to Hiei?!_

_**Hiei**: Is there something wrong with working for me Fox?_

_**Sakura**: Oh, be quiet you two! I hope you enjoyed it! I must admit it was interesting to write that's for sure! Please review! I'll be looking forward to it!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	2. Wedding Bells Will Soon Be Ringing

**MARRIED TO DECEPTION  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: No, Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me… -sighs- Rub it in, why don'tyou?_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Eh… the reason I haven't updated for so long is… um… angry pixies came and broke my computer? What! It could happen! Alright, so I don't have a very good excuse except for lack of inspiration. You can't really blame me for that, can you? Oh well, let's just get on with the story…_

_**Started**: Wednesday, June 08, 2005  
__**Ended**: Wednesday, June 08, 2005_

* * *

**Married to Deception  
****Chapter 2 – Wedding Bells Will Soon Be Ringing**

"No, Okaa-san," Hiei growled into the phone.

A week has passed since "the two idiots" gave him Kurama as a birthday present and he has seen him only once during that entire week. Of course, it could be the fact that he took great heed to ignore and avoid the crimson-haired boy. At the present moment, though, he'd rather be in Kurama's company then talking to his mother.

"No, I really don't care much for that girl across the street."

Hiei inwardly groaned. He now remembers just exactly why he bought a house and moved out. His mother's constant nagging for him to get married just wasn't something he could deal with day in and day out, and her nagging was most definitely constant. How he'd give anything to be Yukina right now.

Yukina was his twin sister, but he was still a couple minutes earlier. For some strange reason, his mother was more concerned about whether he would get married or not than whether Yukina would get married or not. Speaking of marriage, both his mother and sister kept on praising Kuwabara the last time he visited and keeps on saying what a good husband he'll make to some lucky girl somewhere. Hn, he could care less who that so-called "lucky girl" was as long as it wasn't Yukina.

"Okaa-san, I am busy for the rest of this month. I won't be able to meet any of the females you spoken of," Hiei lied with little to no regret.

"Hiei, I know that the only thing you are busy with is training. So unless you have a good reason that isn't training in which you can prove you _will_ meet with the young ladies I picked out for you," Hina, Hiei and Yukina's mother, demanded. It was quite a change from her usual soft-spoken, motherly self, and Hiei took note just how alike his mother and sister are.

Something red coming down the stairs caught his eye and he focused his sights on it. Kurama, still half-asleep (it was a little after six in the morning), drifted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, running long fingers through a mass of crimson locks.

Hiei mentally scoffed. _No wonder Yuusuke thought he was a girl… _was Hiei's thought, as he watched Kurama rub his eyes and then stretched to get rid of any cricks in his back. _He's so damn frail looking. Probably is as well…_

"Hiei, are you there?"

"Hn… I'm here, Okaa-san."

An idea suddenly forms in Hiei's mind, and well, whenever Hiei has an idea, it usually isn't for the best. The passive expression he had on soon turned into a smirk, and that smirk just grew bigger as he thought over the idea, rolling it over in his mind. The more he thought, the more he liked the idea, and he decided to put the idea into action.

"Okaa-san… the reason I can't date and or meet any of the 'ladies'" _more like whores who want me to raise their illegitimate brats, _"is because I'm married."

Kurama's ears pricked up when he heard the words "I'm married." Although, not usually an eavesdropper of any sort, Kurama couldn't help himself this time. He was too intrigued on finding out who in the world would marry someone as horrible and unsocial as Hiei. Even the idea was too far-fetched for Kurama, but it just came out of Hiei's mouth.

If he's married… why haven't I met his wife yet? Is it even possible that she's even more unsocial than him? Eh, that's probably the reason they got together in the first place, so they can be unsocial and rude together.

"No, I'm not kidding."

Kurama strained to hear more of what Hiei was saying without looking too suspicious. From where in sat at the breakfast table, he could see Hiei perfectly. So far, Hiei haven't noticed he was listening in on his private conversation.

"No, no, we just got married. That's right."

Recently got married? How recent? Probably before I came… 

"I didn't inform you or Yukina was because we wanted to keep it simple. If we told you two, it wouldn't have been simple. At all."

Kurama lifted another spoonful of cereal into his mouth while still listening intently. This was certainly interesting news. He wonders if Hiei would reveal her name…

"It was really recent, Okaa-san… Just a week ago."

Kurama sputtered and almost started to choke. A week ago! But that's when he came! There was no wedding when he came. In fact, he was quite sure that Hiei locked himself in his room for the rest of the day that he arrived. He went to his room almost every minute to ask where something was or whether or not he could use something. There was absolutely no time for Hiei to get married at all, but then again, there was always the morning before he arrived…

"Her name?"

Kurama pushed his bowl of cereal away and discreetly leaned towards Hiei's direction to hear more clearly what the name of this mysterious wife of his was.

"Why, my spouse's name is…" Hiei smirked again as his eyes caught the slight movement of Kurama tilting closer.

"… Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"Hai, Okaa-san…"

"I see… You have two rooms ready, right, Hiei?"

"Ready? For what?"

Hina laughed, "So Yukina-chan and I can come visit you and your wife, of course! Yukina would love to meet her new sister-in-law and I would be pleased to meet my daughter-in-law. You can stop us from having any decisions in your wedding, but you can't stop us from meeting her."

Hiei muttered a curse. This wasn't part of the plan. He never even considered this happening, although hedon't know why he never thought of it. Of course his mother and sister would want to see his "wife." Hiei scowled. Thank goodness he based his non-existent wife on someone real and feminine-looking. Would've been better if Kurama was truly a female, but beggars can't be choosers.

Kurama, after hearing the name of Hiei's wife, was in a state of shock. Sure, Kurama wasn't his real name, but he can't for the life of him understand why Yuusuke and Kuwabara would give him a nickname after Hiei's wife. He snapped out his daze when he heard the click of the phone and light footsteps approaching him.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Kurama blushed a bright red, and began to stutter out an apology, but was cut off by Hiei.

"Then you know that my 'wife' is named Kurama."

Kurama nodded.

"She's not real."

Kurama's head shot up to look at Hiei, trying to find out whether he was lying or not. In a regular circumstance, he never really had to look _up_ at Hiei before, but since he's sitting down, Hiei was a bit taller.

"What do you mean…" Kurama asked softly, "… she's not real?"

"Exactly what I said. I made her up."

"You made her up?" Kurama exclaimed, his mouth agape and his mind reeling on what that could possibly mean.

"Yes," Hiei answered forcefully, already losing his patience. "It shouldn't have even mattered, but something happened that I didn't anticipate."

Not liking where this is going, but still curious, Kurama urged him on with a: "And?"

"And… my mother and sister is coming to see me and my wife."

"Where are you going to find a wife?" Kurama asked, his voice louder than he anticipated.

"Well… I have decided that _you_ will pose as my wife."

"**Me?**"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Well, how was that? It wasn't as crazy as the first chapter, or as long, but that was because I was on a major sugar high when I was writing the first chapter and lots of crazy ideas flowed through my fingers onto the keyboard and into the computer. Heh, but the second chapter wasn't that bad, was it? I didn't think so, but that's only my opinion… Tell me what you think! Please and thank you!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
